When an Ed Snaps and Pays Back
by Goldenyoshi-san
Summary: After seasons 1-4, Edd (Double D) finally snaps. How will the other kids react to a situation as strange as this? (The story's better than this summary.) Please R&R (FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

When an Ed Snaps and Pays Back

-Note: This is my second story but this is my first 'non-script' story, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

-I tried to make the characters as close to their actual personalities as possible, (Except for Double D, and you will find out why soon enough.)

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to AKA Cartoon.

(This is my first 'Ed Edd n Eddy' fan-fic.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ok, before we go on with the tale, here's a refresher on one of the three Eds. Lets refresh our memory about… Double D. From what we know, he is the smartest of the Eds, and of the Cul-de-sac. He's also one of the most polite people around, but he is often shoved aside by his two other friends, Ed and Eddy. It seemed like that he was never appreciated anywhere, even when he was trying to be polite to friends and enemies alike. It seemed like he was holding in all his frustration from all the failing scams and humiliation he was experiencing with his two friends. He constantly put up with Ed's stupidity and Eddy's nagging from seasons 1-4… but a question is slowly coming around after all this time…

…Will Double D lose it?

Well, it's your lucky day because you get to hear how it happened.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was another wonderful day in Peach Creek, and most of the kids were having fun playing in the summer sun…

…But notice I didn't say "ALL the kids."

That was because the three Eds were having a miserable time. They came back from another failed scam, (they were beat up and mangled by the way) and Eddy wasn't happy at all.

Who did they rip off this time? Eddy wanted someone to blame. Eddy spoke up with anger towards Double D.

"Nice one sock-head! It was YOUR fault that you messed up the scam!"

"B-But Eddy…" Double D was starting to worry when he says this.

"-BUT **NOTHING**! It was the greatest scam in the world, and you had to ruin it!"

It was then when a joyful Ed came into the scene, oblivious to the arguing between his two friends. To top it off, he was just being his same old dimwitted self. He gives them both a big stupid happy grin.

"YEAH! WAY TO LOSE DOUBLE D!" Ed gave Double D a hearty, but painful slap on the back. Double D practically falls over due to the intense hit on his spine. After all, he's not exactly the strongest person around.

Too bad for Double D, Eddy was still fuming at him with his absurd rant.

"…If it weren't for you, we would be SWIMMING in jawbreakers and cash…"

Double D tried to put his beanie hat over his ears to try to drown out the screams Eddy was rocketing into his ears, but it didn't help too much. All the noise was clogging in his skull, and everything being yelled to him slowly became muddled and mixed up in his head. He started to sweat and started to sulk a little but did Eddy care? Not really.

But then, something out of the ordinary happened. Within the confines of Double D's brain, his mind was in the middle of a mental breakdown. For once, this was way too much stress for the poor little guy to handle. And at that moment… his brain gave off a small detonation, 'cartoon-antic style.'

Eddy didn't notice this event because he was still yapping away with his blind anger. But then Ed stopped him.

"Ed! What did you do that for?"

"Shhhhh… I think the yeast is finally rising Eddy!"

"…Shut up Ed…"

When Eddy looked over and saw Double D, he noticed that his friend had a nasty twitch in his eye. He also noticed that his fingers were twitching too.

"What's with you, sock-head?" Ed walked up to Double D with the same stupid grin he had before.

"Double D, my friend you shall be!"

Double D did something totally out of character at that moment. He took Ed by the neck and started to strangle him like Homer usually does to Bart in "The Simpsons" for no apparent reason.

"Hey Ed… remember when you ruined my ant farm in season 2?"

"Yes I will!"

"Here's your punishment!"

Double D started to spin Ed around very rapidly. Even in this situation, Ed was still as happy as a clam.

"YAY! I have all the fun!"

Then Double D threw him a large distance. Ed only had one thing to say when he was sailing through the air at a time like this…

"Hinkyyyyy dinkyyyy parlez-vousssss!"

Ed fell to the ground with a big thump. "Ow…my leg… ow…my spatula…"

Eddy at the meantime watches this event in stricken horror. He knew that this was completely out of the ordinary.

Then Double D looked over to him with a maniacal look on his face. He started to freak Eddy out.

"Now... what should I do to **you**, Eddy?"

"Run Ed! Double D's gone MAD!" Eddy starts to back away slowly like if Double D was a dangerous snake trying to bite and poison him.

"Aw… he's twitching again, the little dickens."

Ed and Eddy quickly ran out of sight before Double D could get hold of them. He became extremely angry because of this.

"Eddy…I will have my vengeance upon you, even if I have to tear apart the whole Cul-de-sac to find you…you'll see…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(Blink) …Yep. He officially lost it.

I wonder what's going to happen next.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…_To be continued in chapter two…_

I know this is a really strange story so far, but hopefully it will get a lot funnier as the chapters come up later on.

Please review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

When an Ed Snaps and Pays Back Part 2

-Note: This is my second story but this is my first 'non-script' story, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to AKA Cartoon.

(This is my first 'Ed Edd n Eddy' fan-fic.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Double D finally lost it due to all the stress he was experiencing before. Last time we left off, Edd was searching for Eddy so he could get his revenge.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Double D roamed the Cul-de-sac in search for Eddy, he came across Jonny and Plank. It seemed that they were trapped in a tree again due to the humongous size of Jonny's head. (His head was snug between two smaller branches and he was hanging limply.)

"Boy Plank, how the heck did we end up here?"

"Look Plank! Here comes Double D! Hi Double D!"

Jonny didn't even notice that Double D had an evil look in his eye. He looked over to him and snatched something away from Jonny quickly. It was his dear friend Plank! Then Double D punted Plank out of sight.

"That was for the roller coaster incident and… for freaking me out all the time!

Jonny looks on helplessly from the tree in terror.

"PLANK! NOOOOOOOO! WHA-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Double D went closer to Jonny and whispered something to him.

"Where's Eddy? If you tell me, I promise I won't injure you."

"I-I saw him run over in that direction!"

"Thank you, Jonny, heh heh…" Double D ran off into the direction Jonny told him to go and left Jonny in the tree.

"Hmmm… that was weird Plank…of **course** I'm glad you're okay… what? You WANT Double D to beat up Eddy? HA HA HA! Good one Buddy!"

In another part of the Cul-de-sac, Jimmy was by himself and was playing peacefully on the swings.

"WEEEEEEEE! Swings are so much fun!"

As he was playing happily, Jimmy heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Huh? Who's there?… AAAAAAAA! GYM TEACHER!" That was the last thing he could say before someone tied him up.

In another part of Peach Creek, Eddy and Ed were still running so their friend couldn't find them.

"Did you see the look Double D had? It looked like he wanted to rip me apart!

…Whoa, even you look worried, mono-brow."

"Oh no! Sarah's gonna kill me!"

"Why do you say that Ed…"

They saw Jimmy tied to the top of the swing set by the swing chains. "Sarah…? Is that you…?

"JIMMY! DON'T TELL SARAH!"

"**EDDDDDDDDD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO JIMMY!**"

There stood Sarah in all her mean glory. Ed was at his knees begging for mercy.

"Sarah! It wasn't me! Honest!"

Eddy stood in for poor, frightened Ed.

"Sarah! He didn't do ANYTHING! Double D did all this!"

Sarah stood blankly for a minute.

"Eddy…that had to be the BIGGEST load of garbage I have ever heard. Before you know it, my brother's going to get an IQ. I have to see it to believe it."

"Look Eddy, here comes Double D," yelled a happy Ed.

Double D looked over in their direction and there was a 'serous moment' between Eddy and Double D...

Ed broke the silence, "GRAVY!"

Double D then spoke up with rising anger. "Eddy, do you know **why** I want to have revenge upon you? Maybe it's BECAUSE YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE JAWBREAKERS AND LEGAL TENDER THEN HAVE FRIENDSHIP! (Sigh…) I wanted to say that for a while now. In summary, I hate you greedy and impolite ways… and another thing…"

Sarah butted in at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Double D, what did you do to Jimmy?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS SARAH! And to make sure you don't get in my way…"

He tied Sarah up in the swing chains along with Jimmy.

"Sarah, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I'm just going to leave Double D alone for a while…"

Double d spoke up again. "Okay, that's out of the way, now to get back to Eddy-…"

He was by himself again and a small amount of tumbleweed rolled by.

"GrrrrrRRRRRRRR…EDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Eddy and Ed were running off again.

"I'm kind of glad sock-head beat up Sarah. She's a real pest!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It's going to get better folks. Believe me.

To be continued in chapter 3 

What do you think so far? Please review. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When an Ed Snaps and Pays Back Part 3

-Note: This is my second story but this is my first 'non-script' story, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to AKA Cartoon.

(This is my first 'Ed Edd n Eddy' fan-fic.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The last place we left off was when Double D tied up Sarah and Jimmy. He Lost Eddy again when doing this, so he went to search for Eddy to try to have his vengeance…again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eddy and Ed were running along when they spotted another kid of the Cul-de-sac. It was Rolf and they saw that he was walking Wilfred, his pig. Rolf saw them and picked up Wilfred.

"Ah Ha! Hello Ed-boys!"

Wilfred started to squirm out of Rolf's grip and fell on the concrete.

"WILFRED! RETURN TO ROLF!"

Ed and Eddy were still running along.

"No time Rolf! We gotta go!" The two Eds ran off and left Rolf alone with his pig.

"Hmmm… the two Ed-boys were in quite a hurry. Rolf wishes to know why."

Then Rolf noticed that the ground was shaking violently underneath his feet.

Rolf looked over to the source of the vibration to find Double D. This time though, He had a monstrous machine. It was a strange contraption that Rolf has never seen before. The machine's base was a giant, sturdy cardboard box and the box had six legs that were made up of brooms and lead pipes poking out of it. The rest of the machine was basically made from everyday household items. Rolf thought the machine looked kind of like a 'creepy-crawly', only a lot larger.

Rolf was one of the first kids to truly see that Double D went mentally insane. Rolf was certain of this fact when Double D looked his way with the nasty twitch in his eye.

"Double Ed-boy has lost his marbles!" He starts to run away with Wilfred in his arms.

"NANA! ROLF THINKS THAT THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS COME TRUE!"

Rolf was running extremely fast when he came upon his friends Kevin and Nazz. Kevin was the first to notice Rolf running to him.

"Hey! What's up, amigo?"

Rolf was gasping for breath. "DOUBLE ED-BOY IS GOING TO DISTROY US ALL WITH A CARD-BOARD BOX!"

He drops Wilfred and it plops to the ground. They all stare blankly at each other. Kevin spoke up to Rolf again.

"Uh… yeah Rolf, sure. What ever you… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKE!"

Kevin looked over with stricken horror to see what was left of his bike. His bike was completely demolished and ruined. Kevin looked over again and saw someone near him. It was big Ed.

"Oh, hello Kevin!"

There was one word that Kevin could say at a time like this:

"DORKKKKKKKK!"

"I'm going to give you the biggest knuckle-sandwich for ruining my bike…-"

Ed interrupted Kevin's fury with more of his randomness.

"I'm hungry, do you have some pudding skin?"

Rolf looked slowly behind him to find Double D in his huge machine. Double D spoke up to Kevin.

"I was the one who dismantled your bike."

"Come down here so I can pound ya, Double Dork!"

"(Ahem) …Let me specify… I dismantled your bike with the assistance of my homemade machine."

Kevin is starting to get alarmed and starts to back away. "Umm… well…"

Eddy came into the scene and stood next to Ed. "Whoa… is Double D scaring Kevin?"

From what they witnessed next, it wasn't a pretty picture. Double D started to terrorize all the kids in the Cul-de-sac.

Ed spoke up with some excitement. "This reminds me of one of my favorite monster B-movies-"

"Shut up, Lumpy. I don't want to hear about your corny monster movies."

"Look Ed, Rolf looks like he's in trouble!"

Rolf looked like he sprained his ankle when he was trying to run away. He was limping away as best as he could.

"Son of a gun… this stings worse than when Nana stuffed Rolf in the cupboard."

Rolf falls over onto the pavement. He is still in great pain and Double D was following closely behind.

"Is this the end for the son of a Shepard?"

Then something happened. Nazz jumped right in between Rolf and Double D.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now, since just about every boy in Peach Creek has a crush on Nazz, everyone respected her, especially Double D. (BEEP! Some lovey-dovey moments ahead.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Double sees Nazz protect Rolf from a pointless beating. He starts sweat and begins to back away. He is also blushing a lot.

"Thank you, trendy Nazz-girl." Rolf starts to limp away.

Nazz looked over to Double D, who is quite surprised and continued to slowly back away. Nazz spoke up to Double D, which stunned him even more.

"Dude…what happened to you? What happened to the sweet and caring Double D we knew about?"

Double D slowly took this in and gave a saddened look to her. Nazz took a minute to really think about what's been happening to everyone today. She slowly spoke up to Double D.

"Does this have anything to do with how people treat you in any way? Do you feel that people think you're invisible or something like that?"

She got right on the dot. Double D slowly started to cry in his machine. (Awwwwwwwww…)

"Come on Double D, come down from there so we talk all of this out."

Double D slowly tried to come out of the contraption, but before he could get out, Kevin had a slingshot and was ready to fire at him.

"This is for my bike, dork."

He fired his slingshot and gave the machine a direct and heavy blow. It fell over and it tumbled and tumbled into the woods while the other kids looked on with worried looks on their faces. Everyone chased after the contraption except Kevin, who was happy he got his revenge on Double D for ruining his bike.

Meanwhile, Double D was trapped in his machine and was getting sick from rolling down all the hills and crashing into all the trees. The machine was heading toward a gigantic mud-hole. The machine crashed with a heavy blow into the dark muck. The other kids saw the whole thing and were starting to get very worried.

To make things a whole lot worse, the machine was slowly starting to sink into the dark mud, and Double D became unconscious. Too bad for him that he was **still** trapped inside…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AAAA! What's going to happen to poor Double D? To be continued in chapter 4 

Chapter 4 should be the last chapter to this story. Hope you all like it so far. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

When an Ed Snaps and Pays Back Part 4

-Note: This is my second story but this is my first 'non-script' story, so if there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to AKA Cartoon.

(This is my first 'Ed Edd n Eddy' fan-fic.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The last time we left off was when Double D became unconscious and got trapped in a giant mud hole. To make things worse, he was slowly sinking down with the contraption he made earlier. What were the other kids going to do?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rolf was observing the surroundings and was trying everything known to his culture to see if he could rescue Double D.

"Hmmm…. Rolf spies a very small entry way into the strange creepy-crawly thingy. Rolf is too large to go through without getting stuck, no?"

Nazz spoke up quickly to Rolf. "Rolf, would I be able to fit in there?" Rolf looked again at the small opening. He had a sad look on.

"Sorry, trendy Nazz-girl. You are also too large for the opening."

Everyone was arguing on what they should do. But then, someone spoke up. It was big Ed, and he had a large clump of grass over his head. They all stood there, quite confused on why he was doing that.

"BOING! It's a light bulb!"

Eddy knew right away what was coming. "Ed, not **this** again!"

"It's a good one, Eddy!"

"Fine, what's your idea? Make sure to tell us the **actual idea** this time instead of leading up to it. Remember what happened with Jimmy's 'Mr.Yum-yums?'"

"Sure, Eddy!"

Ed went up to Eddy and picked him up like if he was a feather and brought him over to the machine.

"Ed! Let me go, you big idiot!"

Ed then placed Eddy at the opening. The others were quite surprised on what they saw.

Eddy was small enough to fit into the opening without getting stuck.

"Ed… wow, you did it! How did you know?" asked Nazz.

Ed spoke up happily, "…I know because Eddy's the short stuff!" Eddy didn't like the reply Ed gave to them because he hated being short and being referred to as short.

Nazz spoke to Eddy, "Eddy, you got to save Double D! You're the only one who can!"

"But he tried to rip me apart and kill me earlier!"

Ed spoke up for no real reason, "Tisk, tisk, I've never heard such language!"

Eddy started to remember the good times he had with Double D, and he remembered how much fun they had. Eddy realized he HAD to do something. He slowly got up.

"…Even though he DID try to get revenge on me, he MIGHT be a so-called 'dork', but he's MY 'dork'… I mean 'friend'!"

Eddy squeezed through the opening to find his friend floating on some of the debris of the machine in the rising mud. The mud was steadily getting deeper and the air was getting thinner. Eddy got hold of Double before his section of the machine was completely under soggy mud. Eddy took him by the wrist and wadded out into the open before the mud took the whole machine. Eddy and his friend were completely covered in mud, but they made it out okay. Everyone started to cheer for both of them.

Some time passed and they gave room for Double D to rest. When he woke up, he stared blankly for a few seconds and quickly got to his feet. By this time, all the kids in the Cul-de-sac were waiting to see if he was all right.

"W-What happened…?" He noticed that EVERYONE was looking at him. "…Did I do anything, um, out of the ordinary?"

Rolf begins to look amused. "You don't remember anything, Double Ed-boy? Ho, ho! That's something!"

Jimmy then spoke up. "Double D, you went bonkers! Earlier you tied me and Sarah up by the chains of the swing set!"

Jonny spoke up too. "You stole plank from me and you beat him up!"

Kevin joined the parade. "You ruined my bike, Double-Dweeb!"

Double D becomes very shocked on what he was hearing. "WHAT! I did all those horrible deeds! What happened to me? I'm extremely sorry everyone… I hope I can make it up to all of you."

Nazz comforted Double D. "Don't worry, dude. Everything's taken care of."

Kevin then spoke up again, this time with more kindness. "Um, Double D, uh… I didn't realize that when I hit you with my slingshot, you would get trapped in the weird thing you made. I just want to say, I'm…sorry. He shook Double D's hand and walked away.

Kevin was thinking to himself as he's walking away. "I think that was too much softness for me to show everybody…ugh…I'm think I'm gonna hurl." He went back into his house and shut the door behind him.

By this time, everyone started to walk away except for Eddy and Ed. They all started to walk over to Ed's house to watch some monster movies.

"Hey, Double D." Eddy was starting to walk next to Double D.

"I think I was the one who started this whole thing in the first place. Sorry if I did."

"Just try to not blame things on me as much as you did to me before, if you could please. I would appreciate it greatly if you could do that."

Eddy started to grin. "Okay…I won't blame you…-

-as much."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…There you have it! That's the tale of the day when Double D lost it! I hope you liked it.

Please review, Thank you for reading the story.


End file.
